The Ballad of Willie Wimple
Willie Wimple is a careless youth who appeared in Sesame Street animated inserts beginning in 1972. Through a jaunty song titled "Flora Song", Willie would routinely throw garbage, chop down trees, and leak oil into the waters. The chorus always pointed out how "if every kid did it, can't you see what an icky, messy, no-fun world it would be (yuck)," typically ending with a shot of a ruined earth. Willie's purpose was to demonstrate how one person's actions can harm the planet, since in fact individuals are seldom alone in their waste. Veteran animator Abe Levitow directed the segments, as one of his last projects, and co-wrote the song with Dave Hanson. The cartoon was referenced in a season 40 episode, where Chris and Elmo hum the song as they arrive at their campsite. Lyrics Willie Wimple went a walking and he threw a paper here. Tossed a wrapper there till trash was everywhere. Now if every kid did it can't you see what an ugly place it would be? Willie Wimple went a boating, making dirty water here. Pouring stuff there till the gunk was everywhere. Now if every kid did it, can't you see what an icky mess it would be? No room for a marching band. No place for people to stand. No parks to play in, yards to stay in, just trash across our land. No place for fish to swim. No lakes for sailing in. No rivers, no streams, no submarines, no swimming ever again. Willie Wimple went a walking and he stomped a plant here. Chopped a tree there. Started chomping everywhere. Now, if every kid did it, can't you see what an ugly place it would be? No beautiful flowers to see, just empty land like an old prairie. No home for the birds. No grass, no trees. No plants, no plants, no bees. In other words, If every kid did it, can't you see what an empty, ugly, messy, dirty, icky, messy, no-fun world it would be? Yuck! Trivia * This song is released to ''Sing Along Earth Songs ''on VHS. * Yours truly got a happier version of the ending in my head after having a funny dream: If the world was like our dreams, can't you see what a wacky, random, silly, crazy, goofy, silly, mixed-up world it would be? Whoa! * At the end, they have a picture of the Earth and the word "yuck", which is kind of weird. * I only posted this as I wanted to post ALL the Sesame Street songs. I promise a more cheerful one soon. * We actually need both trees and bees to survive. * Not all birds live in the plants. * In my humble opinion, the line "No swimming ever again" is the saddest. Which one do you think is the saddest? * This song featured in Putting Songs I Don't Like Through Google Translate. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Sadness Category:Not Funny at All Category:Sorry for the depressing page